


Long Trail Of Destruction

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, hay kids, mentions of suicide and wanting to die, pack your bags we're going o a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew that Hermione never fully forgave him for wanting to kill himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Trail Of Destruction

\---

Harry knew that Hermione never fully forgave him for wanting to kill himself. 

Despite all they had been through and everything that they had faced Hermione still couldn't bring herself to recognise that it was simply a fact of their lives, Harry had wanted to die. He wanted to escape the accusing eyes and the medias stare, run from cruel words cutting at open wounds. He wanted to see the ones he loved so dearly, yet had lost so quickly. Harry wanted to leave the war that he had been unwillingly dragged in to like so many others behind. He had just wanted it to end. 

But despite the experiences that they shared and the memories they would each never forgive or forget there was always that one thing Hermione would never allow herself to recognise. 

Harry had wanted to die, he was so willing to kill himself for them and for himself. It took him a while to realise why Hermione would never admit how willing he had been to die, it had taken him a moment to understand how afraid Hermione had been to be left behind. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Green Day "Having A Blast"
> 
> "Do you ever think back to another time?  
> Does it bring you so down that you thought you lost your mind?  
> Do you ever want to lead a long trail of destruction  
> And mow down any bullshit that confronts you?  
> Do you ever build up all the small things in your head?  
> To make one problem that adds up to nothing"


End file.
